


Lost and Found

by Welsper



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Day At The Beach, M/M, Post The Maydays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/pseuds/Welsper
Summary: Belial and Sariel enjoy themselves on Auguste Beach.
Relationships: Belial/Sariel (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31
Collections: Little Black Dress Exchange 2020





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/gifts).



The sun has set on Auguste Beach, starlight and lanterns all that illuminated it now. Another year of festivities, another year of strange seafood going rogue and nearly eating everyone in turn. And just like that, the Singularity had swooped in and saved the day with all of his little cute friends. He really did it all, didn’t he? From saving the world to saving an eating competition. What a busy little man. Maybe Belial should pay him another visit, pester him about that Scythe. Surely he hasn’t forgotten about Belial? That would make him so sad.

The soft feel of fingers against his own take shim out of his thoughts.

“Sarry?” Belial smiles bemusedly as Sariel takes his hand and holds it tight, staring at their clasped hands very intently. It must be smoking in that pretty little head as Sariel is thinking, trying to understand why he did the things he did. It’s so very hard for Sariel.

“We… hold hands.”

“Yes, Sarry, I can see that.”

“Because… we are like that?” Sariel points to a couple nearby, wading through the warm waters playing gently on the beach. They had been standing here together for hours, watching the little fishes scuttle about, doing whatever these mindless little things did. It is cute, watching Sariel observe them. He looks… happy.

“Ah, you mean like a couple?” Belial feels a warmth at that, at Sariel seeing these two cuties and deciding they were the same kind of relationship too.

“A couple… are we a couple?”

“Is that what you want, Sarry?”

“I don’t know what I want…. What this is… I just want to be with you, commander.”

They’re strange people, those Astrals, to build them so. Did Lucilius mean to make Belial that way? Well, it’s not like he’s going to complain. He got a few good thousand years of fun out of being the way he is. Even if a good number of those were spent recovering from Michael’s avenging sword. Ah, what a thrill, to be pierced by that fire… He wonders if her successor would do him the honor too. Shiva, was it? Things sure have changed since he came back from that prison Lucio threw him in.

Belial may not mind the way he is, never has, but Sariel, sweet little Sarry. He remembers that day he caught him by the lab, half-torn, not minding his own injuries but instead the ones he inflicted on others. A cruelty from those Astrals certainly, but one that played into Belial’s hands all the same. All Sariel wanted was to not know, to not feel what he did. The limiters on him enough to make him not understand why it bothered him but not enough to render him unfeeling.

It should have been an easy thing – as easy as Belial, some would say, scrunching their pretty little noses. To use Sariel for their plans and discard him. He did want to be a soldier ant, did he not? And he was the very best one. Fighting for them so recklessly, without caring or feeling or even remembering why, he held back those hordes. Threw himself in front of Belial. He still remembers Sariel’s anguish as Belial’s blade pierced him, pierced that rotten core they had put in him, when Sariel thought he had been cast aside. Belial had wondered why why he did it at the time, really. The world was going to end, was it not? Why let him live? Why not let this sweet little thing rest without having to see that world he so cared for rot. And yet…

Even as he spent all that time in that prison he had been sent to, where he should be happy, with Lucilius. He couldn’t help but think of Sariel. Whether he had found another purpose. Whether he was still fighting, hurting. If the Singularity had given him a new purpose, he seemed the type. So strong and fierce and ever a goody two-shoes. And _> so sexy_ when he was angry.

And yet, even after all Belial had done, Sariel had come for him. _I found the rainbow_ , he said, and there had been that delightful little smile on his face. _I found you, Commander._

Unlike Sariel, Belial understands. Understands what this feeling is. What came bubbling up in him at seeing Sariel alive and well. To know that what he had done had not doomed him.

“And you can be, Sarry. I won’t send you away.”

And Sariel smiles so sweetly at that. Belial pulls him in, can’t help himself, doesn’t want to.  
“Then we are… a couple...” Sariel’s eyes light up and he grips Belial’s hand tighter. He has to gently pry him off to not have his hand crushed. Sariel doesn’t know his own strength sometimes. Sariel immediately grabs for his hand again and starts pulling him and Belial chuckles and follows.

“What is it, Sarry? Are we following ants again?”

“No… I want you to meet my friend.”

“Your friend?”

“Bruce… he lives here… in a sanctuary…”

Ah, yes, Bruce. Sariel had told him about that shark, and the adventures he had been up to here last year. Belial wonders if it’s Sariel misremembering things, it sounds so strange.

“My. You are a big one,” Belial says when it turns out Sariel had misremembered nothing, and certainly he is petting a gigantic shark like he is a puppy. For Sariel’s strength, it probably doesn’t make much of a difference. Belial’s glad Sariel’s on his side, really.

“That’s Belial… do you remember? I told you about him… I was looking for him… and I found that rainbow,” Sariel says with a smile, crouched down next to the water, gently stroking the shark’s snout.

“SHARK!”

Belial waves at him and Bruce glares back. “You’ve certainly made some dangerous friends, Sarry.”

“He’s not dangerous, really… now that he’s found a place to be. Where he belongs.” Sariel smiles up at Belial and Belial feels his chest grow tight and finds himself not minding. When did he grow so attached? When did he stop caring that he did?

There is a warmth in him when he watches Sariel talk with his friend.

Belial steps back when Bruce leaves and the huge shark splashes Sariel with a mighty wave that soaks him through. Sariel looks adorable like that and Belial smiles at him when he wipes a wet strand of hair out of that sweet face. Sariel holds still for him when Belial fishes some seaweed out of those long locks. They get tangled easily, Sariel forgetting about them occasionally as he bumbles across the world, following this and that whim. But then he’s not just following ants anymore, is he? If anyone of those Astrals would have ever thought that Sariel of all people would find that rainbow, as he calls it? Sariel’s come so far. Belial’s looking forward to how much further he can still go. How high he can fly.

He sits with Sariel for a while, watching him be in deep thought when the shark is long gone. The moonlight reflects in the still waters, and it’s getting chilly. When Belial reaches out to run his fingers over Sariel’s neck, the touch raises goosebumps and Sariel shivers. “Let’s go back,” Belial says and Sariel follows him eagerly when he takes his hand.  
The sand’s warmth is fading under his feet as they get back to their beachhouse, but Belial has just the thing in mind to warm both of them up again. There’s a dent in the roof from where the Singularity had thrown one of those delicious oysters. Last year it rained sharks, this year oysters. Those mortals, always up to such curious things. Belial’s kind of glad, truly, that Lucilius and him did not manage to end in the world after all. It would have been quite lonely, without all of these strange things around.

When he tugs at Sariel’s swimsuit, he doesn’t understand, cocks his head to the side. Sariel forgets so easily. There is a flush on his beautiful pale skin as Belial laughs and helps him take it off. He’s gorgeous, that Sariel. He’s rarely ever seen him whole, now that he thinks about it. He was always torn in some place or the other, regenerating, regenerating wrong before being back for readjustments that never took because he got cut up so much in his job. Now he is, and even his wings are showing signs of healing. Belial wants to see them again.

“Look at you, Sarry,” he mutters and laughs when Sariel does.

“Why? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong. Come here,” Belial says and closes this sweet angel into his arms. Kisses him, bites his lips until he moans, squirms, gasps. What beautiful sounds he makes.

He babbles, nonsense, sweet nonsense cut off by moans and gasps as Belial kisses every inch of his body, his neck and chest and cock and that little hole between his legs. He coaxes it open with his tongue and holds Sariel down gently with a hand over his waist.

“C-commander,” Sariel moans, so sweetly, so overwhelmed, so willing. Sariel’s cock slips from his lips and Belial smiles up at him.

“Belial. Say my name, sweetheart.”

“Belial,” Sariel gasps as Belial swallows him down again, sucking and licking and teasing and taking all of this angel’s pleasure. He shudders as he comes and clenches down on Belial’s fingers, rocking his hips into the touch. Quiet moans and reverent whispers of his name fill the air and Belial’s heart and cock.

Sariel smiles at him and wraps long arms around his shoulders as Belial settles between his legs. His sweet little hole yields so easily to him, welcoming him into that wonderful heat.

Sariel is so tight around him but so willing, arching into Belial’s every thrust while making desperate little noises, whines. Begs for things he never knew existed, chases more of feelings no one would have ever bothered to show him, had Belial not found him.

“Hnn… ah… Belial, I’m going to—”, Sariel whispers, his head thrown back and Belial smiles and thrusts deep, driving a desperate moan out of his precious angel.

“Go on, Sarry, let yourself feel it,” he coos, and Sariel comes again, bearing down on his cock and spilling all over their stomachs and chests. It’s dripping down their skin and Sariel looks so lovely, ruined like that.

His orgasm turns him incoherent, clinging to Belial as if he was a life-raft in one of Auguste’s violent waves, saving him from certain doom. It’s too adorable an image, that _trust_ , that reverence, that pale skin flushed bright. Belial presses deep and his cock pulses. When Belial fills him, Sariel looks at him in wonder. Plays with his slicked hole, the mark Belial has left there. And will hopefully leave there many times in the future. He has no mind of going back to that joyless realm when something so very sweet is here with him.

“I’m glad… I found you,” Sariel mutters and Belial strokes his cheek.  
  
“I’m glad you found me.”  
  
Sariel falls asleep curled up against him, and Belial’s never been one for cuddling, but here he finds himself at peace, with Sariel in his arms.

He gently tucks a strand of hair behind Sariel’s ear and has to smile when he stirs in his sleep, making a tiny noise. Once Belial had wanted to destroy the world for the sake of that person. He no longer wishes for that. If this world went away, so would Sariel.

Love is a mass of contradictions indeed.


End file.
